narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release
List? Should we have a list of Wind Release Ninjutsu on the page? The same with the others (ex. Fire, Earth, Water, and Lightning) on theirs pages Hopemon 01:57, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :No, those lists shouldn't even be on those pages. We annotate Jutsu articles for a reason. You can already get a good list at . ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 3, 2008 @ 02:39 (UTC) Ok thanks just a wonder. Hopemon 02:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Tools Of the known Futon users I can only think of five who require a tool. Asuma, Kazuma, Sora, Kyaku, of Takumi Village, and Temari. Of them only two are cannon, but that's a moot point. Who is the other one? Baki didn't need anything, Naruto doesn't need anything, Orochimaru doesn't need anything, Shukaku certainly doesn't use any tools. The ANBU who tried to contain Pain's Dog Summon didn't use a tool either. Fuka didn't need a tool. Are you counting old Seimei? That seemed as much from absorbing Kyaku's abilities as anything else. Rayfire 05:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I remembered the sixth one, but for some reason, it's not in my head anymore. Yeah, it's actually Seimei, he did used weapons and manipulated with wind against Gaara. But, not sure if it's right in my head because I haven't seen the episode for a long time. --Rasengan888 15:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) "Rare" Could someone tell me what chapter its said that wind users are rare? temari can Well then were's Temari! :I believe Fuka made one note during the filler arc. Kakuzu may have made another. You can also check to see if Kakashi said anything around the paper test. If you find a good citation feel free to update the article with it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 29, 2009 @ 17:18 (UTC) ::Asuma says that there aren't many wind natured people in episode 56, that's where it came from. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me? Is it just me, or does this entire nature make absolutely no sense? 'Wind cuts'... how the heck does wind cut? of all of the nature types, wind is the outright hardest thing to cut with in real life. Stone cuts the easiest as its solid, torches are used to cut metal, hydrosaws are very very common, and i'm pretty sure that lightning can tear through anything. Then it is said 'wind cuts lightning'... how the heck does 'wind cut lightning' exactly? i know this is fiction, but when you get into advanced details, like the author did, about how all the elements logically do logical things and logically relate to eachother... this whole nature time just seems rediculous. granted, i like it in the manga and show, it just makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. :It's a cultural thing, really. The Japanese have the believe that wind cuts. Just check Wikipedia page for Kamaitachi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::wow, thank you very much. even though its silly, that helps me enjoy it much more Ummm Naruto is a comic book not a documentary, deal with it. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Its a Anime, Its Not Supposed To Make Sense, They Also Have Talking Toads. Desai1234 (talk) 22:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vacuum I so called it vacuum being related to Wind Release. Granted it was simple Wind Release, but still. Omnibender - Talk - 14:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Image Is that really the best image? Because it is a rather high ranked one and unusual one, plus it involves shape change as well. Would not a more common jutsu be a better image? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Range 'The most basic aspect of using this for ranged attacks is cause the movement of wind. This can be done via blowing the air from ones mouth (most common), moving the air with an object, clapping ones hands, or manipulating the air currents. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not really the place to add reference tags, the ones in the page are enough. Omnibender - Talk - 20:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That is what I thought too. Now I want them to stay as a reference and copy. 'The ranged techniques work by the user causing movement in the air. This can be done via blowing the air from ones mouth (the most common), Naruto chapter 135, pages 11 moving the air with an object, Naruto chapter 213, pages 11 controlling the air currents, Naruto chapter 425, pages 9–11 or even just from the burst of air made from clapping ones hands. Naruto chapter 373, pages 12' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::People slapping their hands together is not a good enough reference for what you are trying to state. And what the heck does Naruto chapter 425, pages 9–11 have to do with "controlling air currents;" It's just wind that slices. SimAnt 04:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I meant that mainly as a reference for one of the two ranged wind jutsu that does not involve a tool or blowing air. As for the other, on Talk:Wind Release: Wind Cutter a person made a comment about that, and it would explain it, unless you have a better explanation of where it came from (and please no 'it just did' sort of answer). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :That part about manipulating air currents with chakra was in the realm of speculation. SimAnt 05:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course it was. But...for speculation it raises a key point, how else could it have been done? Hmm...though maybe we should start backwards. Do you agree that for range jutsu to work, the user must generate some wind movement (fan, breath, etc.)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Speculation has no place in the articles. End of Story. SimAnt 06:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is that a 'No?' Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know this is not a place to talk but dont Konan also use Wind Release?Lil rob (talk) 22:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Lil rob April 11,2011 :The talk page isn't a place to talk? Really? :As for your question... the answer is that she was never shown using it. She may have been able to use it. For all we know, she could have had a kekkei genkai. It doesn't matter that. She was never shown using any elemental jutsu. Thus, we can't credit her with any or an affinity.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The rarest of the five basic elemental chakra natures, wind techniques are s'uited fo r short-to-mid-range combat', and combine brute force and precision to deal cutting and slashing damage.Wind-based techniques are typically long-ranged. This confused me. :Asuma told Naruto that it was the best nature type for melee fighters like thaem because of the added attack power they can provide. But it has been edited since I saw how it could be confusing.--Cerez365™ 18:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) sound is sound side element to wind release ( (talk) 03:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) No, there's not a sound element that I'm aware of. --Ampm123 (talk) 03:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 no i meant is the sound with wind like you can make the sound with wind release.-- :Well I'm not too sure if you're referring to the screech of Naruto's Rasen Shuriken which is different but wind in general generates a sound. But no it isn't a "side-element"--Cerez365™ 11:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sunagakure Wind Users Since their seems to be a mini edit war going on can someone post where the part about Sunagakure having wind-chakra users is common so we can end it? Joshbl56 19:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :It was never said, that's I removed it. Three users in the village of likely hundreds having it doesn't mean it is common.--''Deva '' 19:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Elements are common in each own land's village. Fire is common in Konoha (Land of Fire) Wind in Suna (Land of Wind) etc. EDIT: Really ? I think it is mentioned in one of your's pages. --Elveonora (talk) 19:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) From Konoha page: "The majority of shinobi from this village are seemingly proficient with fire release techniques" From Suna page: "The ninja from this village seem to specialise in wind release techniques" From Kumo: "Use of lightning release techniques and swords seem to be common of ninja from this village" From page Kiri: "The shinobi from this village are very proficient with water release techniques" From Iwa page: "Iwagakure ninja seem to specialise in earth release techniques" @Deva, looks like right hand dunno what the left one is doing. --Elveonora (talk) 19:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry Elvenora but saying sunagakure 'specialise in wind release' and saying 'wind release is common' in sunagakure are two different things. Joshbl56 19:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It's the same. That would be like saying "I eat a lot of apples" but later adding but not often, just 15 one day a week. --Elveonora (talk) 19:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Mk, so Deva, I was talking about what Kisame says in chapter 142, p. 11 and then again what Mū said in chapter 547 p. 2 is why I think it's alright to say that wind release/ whater''release are common in respective villages.---Cerez365™ 19:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Kisame says, "A water clone? I never thought the copy ninja could use our village's jutsu so effectively." He's talking about his village jutsu, not the water nature. Mu said chakra types not chakra nature. Wind was stated to be rare, Asuma never specified if it was only rare in Konoha.--'Deva ''' 20:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) @Deva, This time i must agree with Cerez (wow thats rare xD) it was said each land's village specialize in the given element. Specializing = being common. I think Omni will not be happy with the edit. --Elveonora (talk) 20:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) While I don't really like the word "specialise" because of the connotations in my mind. Would saying "X Release is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of this village than most others." be suitable for all?--Cerez365™ 20:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. I'm ok with that, Deva is the one with the issue. --Elveonora (talk) 20:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I don't care either way. But since Deva refuted what I thought was my reason for having it there, I'm fine with whatever course of action is taken.--Cerez365™ 20:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) My main problem is with saying wind is common in Suna, when we've only seen three people use it. Asuma said it was a rarity, he never specified if it was only rare in Konoha or throughout the world. Saying it's common within Suna is speculation without a basis.--''Deva '' 20:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope, Asuma mentioned Wind being rare in Konoha Ninja. --Elveonora (talk) 20:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, he didn't.--''Deva '' 20:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow, so what now ? --Elveonora (talk) 20:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Since there is no basis for keeping it, we will have to take it down unless someone can put a reference to it being mentioned. Joshbl56 20:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Weird, I could swear I remember an official source saying that people from the country had a predominant chakra nature. Maybe Kakashi or Yamato during Naruto's wind chakra training? Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, Kakashi only says that the five great countries are named after the five natures. And Yamato just says that the everyone has a chakra that fits one of the five natures.--''Deva '' 21:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I swore I remember an official source as well but mine were shot down >.> Maybe we need direct translations to help with this.--Cerez365™ 21:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I've checked ShounenSuki's third databook translation, but none of that in there. The only other place I could have possibly seen this (that I remember) is when Yamato draws the diagram showing which nature has an advantage over which, when him and Naruto are in a Rasenshuriken crater, but even then, I'm beginning to think it's not there. Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Checked, and it's not there either.--''Deva '' 22:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The fact that all of the Hidden Water village could use the Water Clone Technique (which requires a water nature) confirms that water natures are common. Since every element corresponds with the land its named after and that Fire, Water, Lightning and Earth affinities were most common in their respective lands (i think i said the same thing twice) its almost sure that Sungakure would have people who can use the Wind Nature. (talk) 09:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Themari, Baki ... but for example there are not many if any fire users in Konoha without Uchiha. So stating it's common in their respective villages just because they are located in a land named after the element is kinda ... speculative. It's more like they "specialize" in it, but that still does not mean common. Last time I remember Asuma stating Wind element is rare. EDIT: Yeah, kinda changed my mind about it from earlier. --Elveonora (talk) 15:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) My edit Naruto has 7 Jutsu(s) with "Wind Release" in its name, and his affinity is Wind. Mightron (talk) 21:20, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :It really doesn't matter. Temari has been praised as such, not Naruto. His techniques might be more powerful, but that doesn't she is way more versatile than him with it. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:29, March 15, 2018 (UTC)